


I like my girls (Like I like my honey)

by aryablakes



Series: modern got [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, Mutual Pining, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: The girl smiled at her, her brown hair glowing in the florescent lights, pinned back, her green eyes gleaming, Sansa couldn't help but believe she looked beautiful, even in their disgusting school uniforms."Oh, it's not problem!" The girl exclaimed, her voice was so cheery, Sansa smiled as soon as she heard it, happiness filling her, "I'm Margaery.""Nice to meet you, Margaery! I'm Sansa."
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: modern got [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611808
Kudos: 48





	I like my girls (Like I like my honey)

"Hey Loras," Sansa started, walking into the cafeteria, pausing when she saw a girl next to him, "oh, sorry."

The girl smiled at her, her brown hair glowing in the florescent lights, pinned back, her green eyes gleaming, Sansa couldn't help but believe she looked beautiful, even in their disgusting school uniforms.

"Oh, it's not problem!" The girl exclaimed, her voice was so cheery, Sansa smiled as soon as she heard it, happiness filling her, "I'm Margaery."

"Nice to meet you, Margaery! I'm Sansa." Sansa smiled at her, "How do you and Loras know each other?"

Margaery's face filled with confusion, and whispered to Loras. "I can't believe you didn't tell her about me, Ras."

Her voice going back to cheery, Margaery looked back up at Sansa and smiled wide, "I'm his sister."

Sansa's face filled sith shock, "O-oh. Loras didn't tell me he had a sister."

"He does that, sometimes. Thinks I'm going to embarrass him or something."

"You do."

"In front of who? Renly? He doesn't care about anything _I _have to say, Loras."__

__Loras just scoffed and turned back to his food._ _

__"Oh please, you love me anyway." Margaery said, smile on her face._ _

__'Huh' Sansa thought, 'they have the same smile.'_ _

__"We get that a lot." Margaery supplys with a smile, " People always think we're twins. " She throws in with a laugh._ _

__Sansa laughed back, she didn't even think the joke was that funny, she just laughed._ _

__'Giggled actually ' Sansa thought, hoping her face wasn't as red as she thought it would be._ _

__As if sensing her embarrassment, Loras asked, "Did you just giggle? I've never heard you giggle before."_ _

__Margaery spotted Sansa and her red face and started 'shh'-ing her brother._ _

__"I've just never heard h-, Margaery, stop hitting me."_ _

__-_ _

__"Loras!" Sansa yelled, as she ran into his home, praying to god that his parents weren't home._ _

__Running up the stairs, to the second floor, "Loras, I really hope you're home." Sansa whispered to herself.  
Marching up to Loras' bedroom door, she flung it open._ _

__And found nothing._ _

__The room was empty._ _

__'Huff'-ing out a breath of air, Sansa started back towards the stairs, hoping she could wait downstairs._ _

__"He's not home, darling, but I'm sure I could help."_ _

__Sansa did a double take at Margaery's voice down the hall._ _

__"Come on, Sansa, follow my voice."_ _

__Sansa felt compelled to do so, so she did._ _

__Walking down the narrow hallway, she took note of the things she hadn't been able to see the few times she'd been there before._ _

__They had pictures and paintings on the hall walls, and light blue stripped wallpaper, that was peeling off, and a little used-to-be white rug on the floor._ _

__The door Sansa could only assume was Margaery's was white with a little faux diamond handle, on the end of a small circle at the end of the hallway._ _

__Sansa shoved the door open and found Margaery on her floor, and Sansa's jaw dropped._ _

__Margaery's hair was down, and Sansa felt she could look at that hair for hours, she was in a light pink, crop top, lace covering the whole thing, and baby blue, ruffled shorts._ _

__Her long legs were on display, and Sansa couldn't stop staring._ _

__'She has an anklet'_ _

__"I do." Margaery said, voice filled with amusement ._ _

__Sansa felt her body heat up, she was sure she looked like an goat compared to the woman in front of her._ _

__"If you get any redder its gonna stick, darling."_ _

__Of course, after something like that, Sansa, got redder._ _

__Margaery chuckled, "Sit down somewhere, Sansa."_ _

__Once Sansa had finally taken a seat at the vanity, Margaery started talking again._ _

__"So, what were you here to see Loras about?"_ _

__"I was gonna ask if he wanted to be my project partner."_ _

__"Oh no, you don't want that, he's horrible with school work. How do you not know that already?"_ _

__Sansa sighed, "I do, but I don't really have anyone else to work with."_ _

__"Well, before you met my brother, who'd you work with?"_ _

__Sansa huffed, she hated talking about this, so she tried to make it as short and sweet as she could, "My family-friend turned ex-boyfriend."_ _

__Margaery's mouth fell open, shock filling her face, "Wait, you're str-"_ _

__"Mar-Sansa," Loras yelled, walking into Margaery's room, "what're you doing here?"_ _

__Sansa just stared at him, not processing his words fast enough, so Margaery took over._ _

__"We're going to be school project partners!" She exclaimed , "Right, Sansa?"_ _

__Sansa looked up at her, "Yeah," and then turned back to Loras, "yeah we are."_ _

__Sansa smiled to herself, maybe Margaery wasn't too bad._ _

__-_ _

__Sansa chuckled to herself, her skilled thumbs quickly spelling out a response for Margaery before putting her phone down and getting back to work._ _

__'Bzz'_ _

__'Bzz'_ _

__'Bzz'_ _

__Sansa's phone went off, picking it up again she laughed loud before smiling and writing something short before turning her phone off and turning back to her project._ _

__"You and Margaery sure are close."_ _

__Loras could've swore he saw the corners of Sansa's mouth turn up slightly when he said her name._ _

__"Well duh. She's like my best friend." Sansa smiled, "And don't even get mad," Sansa started, before Loras could say anything, "I know I'm not your best friend either."_ _

__Loras shrugged._ _

__"So, what're y'all on about?"_ _

__"Nothing, now, she just went to sleep."_ _

__Loras cringed, "You guys send goodnight texts?"_ _

__"Don't you and Renly?"_ _

__"Well yeah, but he's my boyfriend, it's deserved."_ _

__Sansa huffed, "He's also your _bestfriend _."___ _

____"Yeah," Loras rolled his eyes, "but before we started dating we didn't send those texts."_ _ _ _

____Sansa looked shocked, "A-are you sure?"_ _ _ _

____Loras raised an eyebrow, "Am I sure, about my own relationship? I'm pretty sure, Sans."_ _ _ _

____Sansa spent the rest of the night deep in her head, so what if she purposely didn't send Margaery a goodnight text that night._ _ _ _

____And so what if she felt terrible about it, that meant nothing._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____"You didn't text me last night." Margaery said, purposefully bumping into Sansa, smile on her face._ _ _ _

____Sansa jumped when Margaery fell in motion with her, "Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm sorry."_ _ _ _

____Sansa really hoped she wasn't as bad a liar as she thought._ _ _ _

____Margaery's face fell a little bit, the shine fading, "Okay, well try not to forget again tonight, please? I was worried this morning."_ _ _ _

____Sansa felt part a of her heart break, 'she was worried?' one half of Sansa's brain asked, the other just filled in an, 'of course she was you idiot, she's your bestfriend.'_ _ _ _

____"Of course, Margaery, I'm sorry."_ _ _ _

____The smile that seemed ever present on Margaery's face came back, full force and Sansa felt happier than she had all morning._ _ _ _

____"Good."_ _ _ _

____Linking arms, the girls continued down the hallway, making their way to their first class, smiles full and hearts warm._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____"You got any idea's for prom yet?"_ _ _ _

____"Ideas?" Sansa asked, dropping her pen onto the book in front of her, leaning back some to look Margaery in the eyes._ _ _ _

____"Date? Dress? Transportation?" Margaery said, eyes never leaving the paper in front if her._ _ _ _

____"Oh." Sansa picked her pen back up, fiddling with it, "Let's see, no, no, and no. What about you?"_ _ _ _

____"No date yet." Margaery said, laying down on her back, next to Sansa, and closing her eyes, "I've got a dress and I have a car, just, no date."_ _ _ _

____She didn't sound very sad, Sansa couldn't help but noting._ _ _ _

____"That's better than me."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah." Margaery sighed, "I just, don't know if I really wanna go with a guy this year. This is my only senior year, I want it to be all about me, you know?"_ _ _ _

____"You could go alone? "_ _ _ _

____Margaery turned her head to look at Sansa briefly, "The other cheer girls would kill me for not bringing a date. I'll just bring a stupid boy, I guess." Margaery sat her head back on the pillow._ _ _ _

____"You could always take a girl?"_ _ _ _

____Margaery sat fully up, "Oh my god. Sansa! You're a genius!" She exclaimed, placing a quick kiss on Sansa's lips, before laying back down._ _ _ _

____Sansa faintly heard her say something about finding a girl to go with, but she was so checked out of conversation she never would truly know._ _ _ _

____Her mind was too busy replaying her and Margaery's kiss over and over to think of anything else._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____"So I was thinking, about the other night."_ _ _ _

____'Oh god' Sansa thought, 'it's the dream again'_ _ _ _

____Sansa checked out briefly._ _ _ _

____"Sansa! Oh my god are you even listening?" Margaery yelled, in the middle of the school hallway._ _ _ _

____'Well this doesn't feel like the dream? Oh my god!'_ _ _ _

____"Margaery!"_ _ _ _

____Margaery rolled her eyes, "Yes?"_ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry!" Sansa yelled, "I was just, really spaced. What's up?"_ _ _ _

____"I was going to ask you a prom related question, but it's not that important, are you sure you're okay?"_ _ _ _

____Sansa thought about telling her everything, that she couldn't think when she was around her, that sometimes all she wanted to do was-_ _ _ _

____Instead she just smiled, "I'm fine, Marg. What were you going to ask?"_ _ _ _

____"Oh that," Margaery smiled, "you wanna go to prom with me?"_ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____" How long have you and your husband been married, Mrs. Brienne?" Sansa asked her boss, right after said husband left her office._ _ _ _

____"Jamie and I? We've been married for 7 years," She said, smile on her face when she thought of him, "and we were dating 4 before that."_ _ _ _

____"Why? You found you own future person?" Brienne asked with a smile._ _ _ _

____Sansa thought about Margaery, she thought about their kiss,- as brief as it was, she thought about all the times they'd spent together, since the first time they met._ _ _ _

____She thought about her beautiful eyes and how they'd shine when she got excited, she thought about her smile and how it was the most beautiful thing Sansa could remember seeing._ _ _ _

____Sansa thought about every little thing she knew about Margaery, and she couldn't find a single thing she didn't like._ _ _ _

____"Maybe."_ _ _ _

____Brienne smiled at her, "Young love, it's wonderful."_ _ _ _

____Sansa smiled back, "How'd you know you were in love with him, Mrs?"_ _ _ _

____"He was just so annoying, Sansa." Brienne said, a large smile clear on her face._ _ _ _

____"But even so, I couldn't get him out of my mind, whether I was with him, or another friend, or just by myself, he was always there."_ _ _ _

____"And that's how I knew."_ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____Margaery stopped her car in front of the gym prom, there were streamers everywhere, they were a bright purple color with other bright green ones next to it, the school colors._ _ _ _

____"It's," Sansa started, but was unable to say anything._ _ _ _

____"Just, so ugly." Margaery finished for her._ _ _ _

____They both laughed loud after._ _ _ _

____"You ready?" Sansa asked, turning to look at the stunning woman in front of her._ _ _ _

____Margaery nodded._ _ _ _

____Stepping out of her car, Margaery and Sansa clasped hands._ _ _ _

____They matched, in color of their gowns, rose pink, but other than that nothing else about their outfits matched._ _ _ _

____Sansa's went to the floor, it was silk, had a small, faux pearl line around her waist, her hair was curled pulled back into an updo._ _ _ _

____Margaery's however, was short, stopping above her knees, it was covered in lace, ruffling out at the bottom, her hair was waved at the bottom but other than that it was straight, she had a diamond bracelet on her wrist, and no other jewelry._ _ _ _

____Smiling at each other, they linked arms and walked into the gym turned prom._ _ _ _

____"Well, I guess it's not as ugly on the inside."_ _ _ _

____Sansa smiled, "No," She turned to look at Margaery, seeing her eyes sparkle in the gym, "it's beautiful."_ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____Sansa wobbled on her feet, having had one too many drinks, she grabbed on to Margaery's shoulder to make sure she didn't fall over._ _ _ _

____Margaery wasn't doing too hot either, having drank almost as much as Sansa._ _ _ _

____Combining those things, naturally, they fell over._ _ _ _

____Laughing all the way down, in just a few seconds they were on the ground, staring at each other._ _ _ _

____Sansa couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful woman._ _ _ _

____Seeing Margaery, in front of her, bathed in the purpled tinted lights, she was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss her._ _ _ _

____To kiss her so hard, she couldn't remember anything else._ _ _ _

____She wanted to make her thoughts go away._ _ _ _

____Maybe it was selfish, but Sansa didn't really care._ _ _ _

____"I'm gonna kiss you now." Sansa whispered, words slurring._ _ _ _

____"Wh-"_ _ _ _

____Margaery was cut off by Sansa's lips on hers, pressing deeper than the last time they kissed, Sansa wanted her to remember it._ _ _ _

____Sansa backed up first, swiping a hand over her mouth, separating the spit trail that connected them, briefly._ _ _ _

____Without giving Margaery time to ask her what the hell she was thinking, Sansa ran away, into the girls bathroom, and promptly, threw up._ _ _ _

____Once she was done throwing up she heard the door to the girls bathroom swing open and a hand immediately went to her back, rubbing soothing circles into it._ _ _ _

____"Are you okay?"_ _ _ _

____Sansa turned around and looked at Margaery, even now, drunk, tired, sweaty, Sansa never saw someone so beautiful._ _ _ _

____All she could do was nod._ _ _ _

____"Come on," Margaery muttered, pulling Sansa to her feet , helping steady her, "Let's get you cleaned up."_ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____Walking out of the gym, the moon was high in the sky, their hair was out of place, they were drunk-er than they could even remember being._ _ _ _

____It should've been awful._ _ _ _

____But Sansa couldn't feel awful, with Margaery there._ _ _ _

____She had to say something._ _ _ _

____"Listen, Marg, about earlier tonight, I-"_ _ _ _

____Sansa was cut off by Margaery kissing her._ _ _ _

____"I like you too, Sansa."_ _ _ _

____Sansa smiled, bigger and harder than ever._ _ _ _

____"Yeah?"_ _ _ _

____Margaery's eyes were shining, her skin was covered in sweat, her dress was ruined,- she'd never been able to return it now, she broke one heel and lost the other, and yet, she was so beautiful._ _ _ _

____She was smiling brighter than the moon gleaming behind her._ _ _ _

____"Yeah." She confirmed ._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> title is honey by kehlani
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
